Quiditch! Romance! Lust!
by Zgirl714
Summary: Angelina sets two lonely quiditch players up.


Title: Quiditch! Romance! Lust!  
  
Author: Sami  
  
Email: Zgirlaz11@aol.com  
  
Summary: Angelina two lonely quiditch players up.  
  
Notes: Written for the Ginny fic-a-thon.  
  
iGinny Weasley is sitting in the stands again/i, Angelina noted with a smile. Ginny was becoming a regular face in the left stands. She was there more than Angelina was! Angelina dodged a bludger unconsciously as she thought. It was Beater and Chaser try outs for Puddlemere United, Angelina's team. She was Co-Captain with Oliver Wood.  
  
iGinny has a crush on Oliver. Just look at her, her eyes are following him everywhere. It was so cute really. Her brothers must never know,/i Angelina decided. They'd tease the poor girl to death, if they even believed it, that is. Fred and George seemed to still think that Ginny was head over heels for Harry, which was rather silly of them. iStill/i, Angelina mused, iGinny got over Harry rather fast after the break up. Which was quite sudden really. Who would have thought that Harry was having an affair with Ron?/i Angelina shook her head. She needed to get back to try-outs and stop staring at Ginny, or people would think she was the one with a crush! She already had one Weasley, and Fred was more than enough, thank you!   
  
***  
  
Later during try-outs, as Angelina was passing a quaffle, she realized something. She could use her position as Oliver's Co-Captian of Puddlemere United to push Oliver and Ginny together. Ginny was trying out for Seeker and Oliver could help her practice. They both had Quiditch-mania so it could work to get the ball rolling. It would just be like Eminatha Stonehand Quiditch! Romance! Lust! Series!   
  
Angelina thought it through as she led the Chasers hopefuls in their exercises. It was relaxing to just fly and not have Bludgers flying at her head, like Oliver. Oliver was in charge of the Beaters hopeful and if the bludgers flying toward his head and his cursing were any indication; try-outs weren't going well. What he needed was a relaxing practice with a lovely red head. Angelina decided that it could work.   
  
***  
  
She cornered Oliver outside the locker room after try-outs.   
  
"Oliver, you know how Ginny Weasley is trying out for seeker?"  
  
"Yes, Oliver watched Angelina wearily; she had a habit of bullying him into things.  
  
Angelina tossed some of her little braids over her shoulder and waited for his scared rabbit expression to disappear. She continued, "Now, I want you to practice with her today, you have a good eye for seekers. See if she's Puddlemere material. I'll be watching."  
  
"But Angelina-"  
  
"I really want to see her work out with you. I know she is still here. So shoo!" Angelina had her hands on her hips and every time he tried to open his mouth she silenced him with a look. Oliver would eventually learn what Fred learned soon after he and Angelina got together: he wasn't going to win. Oliver dropped his shoulders and conceded defeat.   
  
Angelina crossed her arms and grinned, watching him leave. She left for the girls room to remove her sweaty uniform and to send an owl to Fred, informing him of her delay. She wasn't going to miss a chance to watch her matchmaking in action.  
  
Several minutes later, Angelina, now clad in sweat free red robes, watched her two going-to-be lovebirds from the stands. Oliver flew next Ginny coaching her. He followed her as she dove, shot up, and turned to catch the golf balls that Hermione's newest spell catapulted. Angelina could almost imagine what they were saying…  
  
i  
  
Ginny flew through the air more graceful than a bird, her fiery hair streaming behind her like a train of sparks. Oliver trailed behind her unsure of how to approach such a goddess. He plucked up his courage and gave chase. Ginny smiled and her rosebud mouth opened to reveal gleaming white teeth. Such hazel eyes and glowing skin he had never seen. Ginny blushed, her heart beating in a tattoo of desire, as the handsome Quidditch captain came near. She nearly fell off her broom when he put his hand on hers to help steady her broom.   
  
"Don't worry Ginny in my arms you're safe." He flashed a white smile. Oliver Wood was certainly one hunk of a man with his auburn hair and blue eyes and melting chocolate in his voice!  
  
"Oh, Oliver, in your manly arms I'm…" Ginny shook her head too embarrassed to go on.   
  
"What is it Virginia? You can tell me anything. If you show me yours, I'll show you mine." Oliver said, but alas! His goddess didn't speak. She flew even faster. She unconsciously tightened her thighs grip on her broom. Every sultry look she sent his way made his robes that much snugger. They were playing a dangerous game, the most dangerous of them all: the game of love and red-hot desire. The slight caresses became bolder, the looks steamier, and by the time they hit the grass they were quivering with desire. Oliver threw down his broom and took Ginny's shapely figure in his arms. He felt as if he was holding heaven. He knew she wanted it as much as he. He kissed her. He kissed her long, good, and left her speechless. Ginny's maiden mind was all a flutter. So she did what felt natural. Ginny threw her broom down and gave into her desire with reckless abandon…/i  
  
Angelina was jolted back to the present by an owl pecking at her. Fred's white and black owl had torn a rip in her robes. iI better lay off the romance books,/i Angelina thought, grinning, as she read his note. Apparently Fred was making dinner with little success. Angelina heard an odd squish sound coming toward the stands. It was Ginny, at least she thought it was Ginny.  
  
"He threw me into the mud," Ginny said sourly and with an expression to match. Ginny looked as if she rolled in mud. Angelina didn't know how Oliver could have gotten her that muddy by simply throwing her in, unless he had also held her down.   
  
"He's mad, loonier than Luna ever was." Ginny wiped mud off her face. "Completely bonkers!" She stomped rigidly down toward the locker room, leaving mud in her wake.  
  
"So, you won't practice with him anymore?" Angelina yelled after the retreating mud form.   
  
Ginny turned and smiled cheekily. "I wouldn't say that."  
  
Angelina shook her head and went in search of Oliver. She found him wringing the mud from his socks in the locker room. He, too, was covered with all the mud an English spring could provide. He looked angrier than when she put some of Fred's tricks into a quaffle for April Fool's Day and it exploded leaving him…well a bit more naked than before.   
  
"So, how was Ginny?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Insane. She feinted every five seconds. Lead me around that pitch like I was some pony at a circus before plopping me into mud."  
  
"You aren't going to practice with her anymore?" Angelina asked with her fingers crossed.   
  
Oliver smiled a cheekier duplicate of Ginny's smile, "I wouldn't say that." 


End file.
